Suburban Almanac
The Suburban Almanac is a book containing data on all the plants the player owns and all the zombies that the player has encountered. Each time a new zombie appears in the seed choosing menu at the start of a level , a new card appears with the zombie name and picture but instead of a description there is a message reading encountered yet. The Suburban Almanac is unlocked upon the completion of level 2-4 in Adventure Mode. Although important information like damage, recharge, and cost are shown for each plant and similar statistics is included for each zombie, some information is wrong or misleading and some is missing altogether. The flavor text for each entry is fairly humorous and may include jokes or references to other parts of the game.like Imitater's description is "I remember the zombie wars back in '76; back then we didn't have all these fancy peashooters and jalapenos and stuff. All we had was guts,guts and a spoon". It can be accessed from the Main Menu, in the plant selection screen by clicking on the Almanac button, in the pause menu, or on a specific zombie. Almanac entries for zombies and plants do not appear until they have been encountered. Trivia * The name is likely a reference to the Suburban Book of the Dead a novel by Robert Rankin. * The Giga-Gargantuar, Trash Can Zombie, Giga Football Zombie, the Target Zombie, and the plant/zombie hybrids in ZomBotany mini-games do not show up in the Suburban Almanac. They are listed here: Non Almanac Zombies. * In the Pumpkin description, Renfield, a character from Popcap's'' Peggle'' is mentioned. * Only 48 seed packets can be seen in the Almanac. To access the Imitater's entry, the player must click the image in the top left corner of the Plant section. ** However, in the iPad,iPhone and iPod Touch version, the Imitater has its own seed packet. * The background for the card for the Plants are coloured like brown dirt, and the background for the card for the Zombies is colored like blue stone, much like a gravestone texture. ]] * The Sunflower's and the regular Zombie's outlines are seen in the background of the Almanac. * The background of each plant's animation in the Almanac varies according to the environment it can be used in, but all zombies have the same background, which is the grassy backdrop in the Day levels (with the exception of the Zombie Bobsled Team, which will be standing on a patch of ice created by a Zomboni). * There are four major differences between DS almanac and the almanac of all other versions: ]] # The seed packets are shown on the bottom screen while the entries are on the top screen. The length of some of the entries separates them into two pages. # The Almanac in the iPod touch/iPhone and DS version is not large enough to show all types of zombies at once. Instead, a scroll bar, similar to what is shown on the Mini-game, Puzzle Mode and Survival Mode menus, is used. # The Almanac is not accessible on the DS pause menu. # In the main screen, the Almanac can only be seen 1 word: Almanac (not like the others, it doesn't have "The Suburban". * The plant in the index is the Sunflower however the first plant is Peashooter. Category:Items Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:Gifts